One in a million love
by MrsCrashHolly
Summary: When Lita is dumped by Matt, will the perfect guy come along?


one in a million love **This is a story written for one of my best buddies, Grace :-D**

~*~

Lita sat in her car, her usual cheery eyes staring at the letter in her hands. She couldn't believe the contents of this letter, he didn't even have the guts to break it off to her face, she at least deserved that. After all she went through with him, she at least deserved him coming to her and saying that it was over ... but no Matthew Hardy, couldn't be honorable, he had to be a chickenshit. Lita sniffled, god this hurt so much, basically because she hadn't been expecting it; Lita opened the letter again:   


_Dear Lita,___

_Believe me, this isn't an easy letter to write, actually it's the hardest letter I will ever have to write in my life, and I know that the knowledge that this is breaking my heart as well, isn't going to help your heart once you read all of this.___

_This wasn't planned Lita, NOTHING in our relationship had been planned ... especially our first kiss. That kiss was so on the spur of the moment, and I think that is what made the kiss so incredibly great and when you kissed me back, I could feel and taste your shock but love at the same time, and at that moment in time ... everything had been perfect with us.___

_But nothing stays perfect forever Lita, you should know that ... I know that this doesn't help your trust issues ... after what Essa did to you, and then how Dean stalked you and now "this", but you have to believe me when I say this, I really do love you Lita; I love you Lita with all my heart and soul, but right now ...___

_Things have gone too far, we have been walking on a thin line with our relationship for a long time, it all started with Eddie ... you don't have to lie, I knew you were attracted to him. And then Trish had kissed me, and then the whole Stacey Keibler thing happened, and now I don't want to let this relationship end up where it is going to end up at.___

_I don't want to let our relationship get to the point where we hate each other, because Lita I could never live if I knew you hated me, because you are so much to me Lita and you hating me would hurt me so damn much. Please don't let this effect what happens to Team Extreme, we're a great team ... we have always been and I just don't want to see everything we have built, go to hell.___

_God, this is SO hard ... why did this have to happen to us? Us of all people? We were supposed to live through it all, and then ... we didn't. We have both been attracted to other people, sure we never left each other but the fact that we have been attracted, is enough to realize where we need to cut our losses off. God, that sounded so cruel ... I'm not trying to be cruel or calice, just honest ... honesty is what you need, you need the truth ... and no matter how much it hurts, I can't lie to you.___

_Me and you, we're not working out. My hands are trembling right now writing this letter, my heart is breaking, but I know with time you will see, that this is for the best. One of us were going to do this eventually, we weren't actually going to stay together forever ... that kind of love really doesn't exist Lita, that sort of love only exists in fairy tales and movies, but this is real life Lita and we need to realize, me and you have been over for a long time. There hasn't been the long passionate kisses anymore, all we give each other are little pecks on the lips, like a way you would kiss your sister. There are no more longing looks, I hardly spend time with you ... you actually spend more time with Jeff then me; Jeff is going to kill me when he finds out I ended "us" this way, but facing you .. I wouldn't be able to do this to you face-to-face. I know that is cowardly of me, but I'm scared Lita.___

_Scared a lot of things actually, mostly scared of what is going to happen between us now. Where are we going to go after this? Is there anywhere to go after this? Will you be mad at me for the rest of your life? Or will you find the space in your heart to forgive me for ending our relationship in a letter? I'm sorry, if that helps anything. I'm sorry we're over. But we are.___

_-Matt_   


Lita crumpled the letter in a small ball and threw in the backseat of her car, everytime she read the letter, the more tears fell from her eyes, how could he do this to her? How could Matt accuse her of being attracted to Eddie Guerrero? Eddie was a friend, sure a good friend but that was all it had been ... Lita had only been attracted to one guy, and that had been Matt Hardy, and what had he done in the end? He dumped her. He dumped her in a letter, Lita wanted to be forgiving but all she could see was that Matt was a chickenshit and didn't care enough to come to her and break up with her in the right way ... no he had to break up with her in a letter, a letter that was so false, everything in the letter was all false about their relationship. Lita had never lost the passion she had about Matt when he first kissed her, she had loved him even more passionately every single day they were together. This was wrong, they weren't supposed to end like this ... they were supposed to last, he was supposed to last ... he wasn't supposed to leave her. He was supposed to love her like no one ever would, he was supposed to tuck her in at night, he was supposed to sing to her when she was sick, their love was supposed to be one in a million ---- but it wasn't.

Matt Hardy never did any of that --- he was attracted to Stacey Keibler, some dumb ass WCW bimbo, the same bimbo that had been surgically attached to Shane McMahon on her debut into the WWF. The same blonde WCW bimbo that shook her ass in front of Rhyno making him lose the hardcore belt to Test; The same blonde WCW bimbo that along with Torrie Wilson kissed Jeff and Matt. The same blonde WCW bimbo along with Torrie Wilson that Trish and Lita had fought with at InVasion.

This wasn't fair, how could she lose Matt to Stacey? Stacey wasn't even attracted to Matt, it was just a ploy to get things stirring in the WWF, Stacey had no intention on being with Matt, like Torrie had no intention of being with Jeff. But yet Matt was breaking up with her because of Stacey Keibler ... why did Matt have to do this to her?

"Bastard!" Lita grumbled underneath her breath as she sped away, right now she needed to be alone, alone with a vodka.   


~*~

Jeff Hardy walked into the bar, he pushed some half naked women, throwing them a look before actually being able to enter the crowded bar, Jeff shook his head when he saw Lita passed out, still holding her glass of what Jeff guessed to be vodka. Jeff sighed and walked over to Lita and put his hand on the top of her head, making her stir in her drunken slumber. "Lita."

Lita opened her eyes slowly, she pushed herself up and groaned when she saw Jeff, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her throat felt like it was on fire from all the alcohol she had consumed, and most of all her heart was breaking. "Go away." Lita said, finishing her drink, she went to raise her hand to bring the bartender over for another drink but Jeff pulled Lita up.

"Look I know you're hurting; Trish told me what Matt did, and after I confronted Matt about it, he confessed and yeah I'm pissed off at him for ending your guys's relationship like that, but I am not letting you get drunk off your ass and probably end up in some stranger's bed. Sure you're going to hate me, but in the morning, once that hang over goes away, you're going to thank me." Jeff replied, he wrapped his arms around Lita's middle and carried to the car.

"Room for one please." Jeff said at the clerk behind the desk, Jeff nodded and grabbed the key and continued to carry Lita up the stairs, he opened the door and put Lita in the bed, sighing he tucked her in and shook his head. "See you tomorrow Lita."

Jeff stared at Lita for a few seconds before locking the hotel room door behind him, once he was halfway down the hall, Jeff picked up his cellphone and dialed Trish's phone number. "Yeah, she's cool. Yeah she was where you told me she would be, right now she is passed out in her nice, comfy hotel bed. She is going to be regretting those vodkas in the morning."   


~*~

Lita walked into the Smackdown arena, her eyes were covered by purple tainted sunglasses that fit her face perfectly, Lita sighed and walked over to the coffee machine, and went to get a cup of coffee; But she stopped when she saw no other then Kurt Angle at the table looking as though his dog had gotten ran over, or he had lost his best friend. "What's wrong with him?" Lita asked, directing her question at Edge and Christian who were staring at Kurt as well.   


"The alliance cheated him out of the WCW championship belt." Christian replied, looking sorrowfully at his depressed friend.

"Assholes." Edge muttered. "Don't they have enough gold? Why did they have to take Kurt's belt? I mean he hasn't had a belt since he lost the WWF championship belt to Rocky."

Lita stared at Kurt, she shook her head sadly and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Well life sucks guys, it's not headline news or anything. Sometimes you get a break in life, and then big shocker here ... you don't."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Bitter much?"

Christian nodded. "Sheah 'Red, you're making us depressed with your negative attitude."

"Oh sorry guys for raining on your parade." Lita said, rolling her eyes.

Edge turned to Lita. "So still in the blues about the elder Hardy boy dumping you in that letter?"

Lita stared at Edge, shocked. "How in the world --- "

Christian smirked. "Word gets around here fast; Kurt we're going --- coming?"   


Kurt pushed himself up, holding on to his cup of coffee, he shot a look at Lita, Kurt shook his head and took off with Edge and Christian. "So what happened to Lita?" Kurt asked curiously.

Edge smirked. "Redhead got dumped by Matt Hardy --- "

"In a letter." Christian finished for Edge.

Kurt looked back at Lita, and frowned. "Wow --- that's harsh."

"Double harsh." Edge replied.   


Lita watched Kurt walk off with Edge and Christian, she froze when Kurt looked over his shoulder and stared at her for a few moments, but then her initial shock was gone and anger filled her body, when she realized they were probably talking about her; But for some reason while looking into the blue pools of Kurt Angle's eyes, Lita couldn't seem to stay mad at him.   


~*~

"Does the whole wide world know?" Lita asked Jeff and Trish, while stretching for her match tonight on Smackdown.

Jeff paused his stretching and stared at Lita, her red hair was in her face, he watched her stretch; Jeff sighed, this had to be hell for his friend, but typical Lita, she was dealing with it in her own way. "Lita --- "

"Pretty much, yeah." Trish replied for Jeff. "This is the WWF Lita, we all know each other's business. No one is safe from gossip or news from this company, I just think it is so chickenshit of Matt to break up with you in a letter, where is jerky punk boy anyhow!?" Trish asked, her eyes slanted in a glare.

Jeff stared at Trish. "Jerky punk boy?"

Lita giggled. "You will crush Matt with your insults."

Jeff grinned. "What exactly is a jerky punk boy?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "A jerky punk boy is you."

Jeff laughed. "That doesn't affect my overflated ego, one little bit I hope you know."

Lita took off her overshirt, leaving her in a midrift black tanktop with the Hardy Boyz sign on the front of the shirt. Lita pushed down her black baggy pants so they showed her black thongs. "Ready Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, staring at Lita. "Are you ready for this?" Jeff asked, staring at Lita, waiting for her answer.

"As ready as I can be." Lita replied.

There was going to be a new storyline for Jeff and Lita; A storyline not even Matt knew about. Tonight on Smackdown Jeff and Lita were going to go out into the ring and announce their departure from Team Extreme, and they were also going to announce the new Team Extreme, a team without Matt. Jeff had gone to Vince about the storyline, considering it would be for the best considering that Lita and Matt were no more and it was obvious things weren't going to go back to the way they were before.

"Alright, let's go then." Jeff said, grabbing Lita's hand, Jeff turned to Trish. "Wish us luck."

Trish smiled. "Luck, jerky punk boy."

Jeff laughed as walked out of the room with Lita, who was laughing as well.   


~*~

Jeff and Lita walked down the ramp, doing their signature moves as the Hardy Boyz/Lita theme song played; Jeff pointed to Lita who in return pointed to Jeff, the cheering of the fans could be heard throughout the arena, it was so loud, Lita could almost feel the ground underneath her feet rumble. Lita ran down the rest of the ramp with Jeff by her side, they both slid into the ring at the same time and then both of them jumped up on the top turnbuckle and continued to do their moves.   


"It's Jeff and Lita, listen to that standing ovation, but the question is ... where is Matt?" JR asked, with a confused tone.

"I have no idea JR!" Paul Heyman said, sounding disinterested.   


Jeff jumped off the turnbuckle and grabbed a turnbuckle and turned to the crowd. "Listen everybody, please me and Lita have something important to say. Recent events have brought me and Lita to this decision, which is ... " Jeff stopped talking, and handed the black microphone to Lita, who took it quickly.

"Which is the departure of me and Jeff from Team Extreme." Lita said, immediately the crowd was filled with uncertain shocked responses; Lita brought her hand up. "It's nothing personal against Matt, but like Jeff said there have been personal problems going on between us and me and Jeff thought it was best to depart from Team Extreme."

Jeff took the microphone. "I know, it's a bitter pill to swallow. But sometimes the best thing to do, is to leave and that is the only solution in our situation. We wished it could be any other way, but Matt has made some decisions that have affected everybody that unfortunately made me and Lita realize our place was no longer to be next to Matt. But tonight in this ring, welcome to the new Team Extreme! Sure it will take a lot of time to get use to this, but once you do, you'll realize the split was for the best, even for Matt. It may not seem like it now, but the three of us have grown apart and we needed to make the split." Jeff replied.

Lita nodded, taking the microphone. "We wish to Matt on his solo career in the WWF, or we wish him good luck in his tag team career if he finds a tag team partner. As for what you asked me in the letter Matt, I don't know if I can forgive you quite yet ... only time will tell the story of my life. Team Extreme is out of here!" Lita screamed, dropping the microphone and slid out of the ring with Jeff by herself, Jeff put his arm around Lita's neck for support.   


"I can NOT believe this Paul! Lita and Jeff Hardy have split from Team Extreme and have made a new Team Extreme. A Team Extreme without Jeff's older brother Matt Hardy. And what letter is Lita talking about? What forgiveness could Lita be talking about? There are so many questions left in this arena that Jeff and Lita did not answer." JR replied.

Paul nodded. "And only Jeff and Lita can answer those questions; Hopefully they will come back and answer them for us."   


~*~

Lita zipped her jacket on and walked out to her car, she climbed in and started the car up, but much to Lita's dismay it wouldn't start up; Lita got out of the car and popped the hood, she looked underneath the hood and groaned when she saw she was out of oil, and for a fact Lita knew she didn't have any left in her car. "Oh great, I'm stranded." Lita muttered to herself.

"Need a ride?" Kurt said, pulling his rental car up to Lita and her broken down rental car.

Lita stared at Kurt, his blue eyes were shining, Lita smiled. "Thanks, I think we are heading towards the same hotel anyways. I ran out of oil, if it hadn't been for you, I would have probably been stuck out here all night. Jeff already headed out with Trish, those two can be so disgusting when they are together, if you get my drift."

Kurt smirked, and pushed the passenger's door open and went back to the steering wheel. "Ah, I take it you don't like their mushy moments?" Kurt asked, taking off once Lita got in.

"No, not at all." Lita stared at the side of Kurt's face. "I'm really sorry you lost the belt."

Kurt waved a dismissal hand in the air as he continued to drive. "Didn't think you cared Lita."

Lita frowned. "Sorry, you had caught me at a very bad day. Matt broke up with me, and I was being very negative and I'm sorry about that, but I do care. You worked your ass off to get that WCW belt to only have it cheated away from you, at least for just a little bit WCW had a real champion." Lita replied, staring at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, it's okay ... today me and the APA had some of that stuff called beer, have you tried it?"

Lita laughed. "You really are naive sometimes Kurt."

Kurt pulled up to the hotel and stared at Lita. "Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked.

Lita shook her head. "Actually, it's the thing I love about you the most. You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were ... actually you're great company, I wished I would have realized that before."

Kurt climbed out of the car and then locked the car when Lita got out. "Actually you know, it's not too late. There is this great chinese food place right across the street --- do you want to go?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Lita smiled. "That sounds great, come on."   


~*~

Lita took a bite of her sweet and sour pork. "So that was the first time you ever had beer?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep, I know it must sound hilarious but I have never had beer. My mom and dad made me swear off of it, and plus I was always training for the olympics and such ... oh hey have you seen my medals!?" Kurt said, in a joking tone.

Lita laughed, almost coughing up her sweet and sour pork. "You're funny ... I wasn't expecting that. Although you have had your funny moments ... " Lita replied, taking a sip of her soda.

Kurt took a bite of his chow mien. "Yeah but now I'm having one of the moments where you laugh _with_ me instead laughing _at_ me, see there is a difference, just a tiny bit." Kurt replied, smirking.

Lita laughed again. "Where were you when I started dating Matt Hardy?"

Kurt thought for a second. "Knowing me, probably with Edge and Christian."

Lita smiled. "You're adorable, has anyone told you that?" Lita clamped her mouth shut, what was making her say these things?

Kurt grinned. "Oh yeah, all the time. I'll be walking down the street and some nameless woman will go, hey Kurt Angle, Olympic Hero ... you are so darn adorable! It's true, oh it's damn true!" Kurt replied, grinning.

Lita laughed, bringing up her hands. "No more, you're killing me."

"Are you saying uncle?" Kurt asked, laughing as well.

"Yeah, uncle." Lita replied, standing up. "I think I should be getting back to the hotel, we have autograph signings and everything else, tomorrow is going to be a busy day, especially with the new storyline I have going on." Lita replied, watching Kurt pay the bill.

"Yeah, me too. Plus I am pairing up with The Rock tomorrow, we are going to talk strategy and all that. Vince seems to want to put me and The Rock in an alliance, since we are the main good guys in the WWF left." Kurt replied, putting on his jacket.   


Lita walked side by side with Kurt, they walked into the hotel and got into the elevator. Kurt strummed his fingers around the ridges of the elevator, humming along to a song, obvious to the fact that Lita was staring at him. "I got something on my face?"

Lita snapped out of her trance when she heard Kurt's question, Lita's face became hot red. "Ah, no ... "

Kurt smirked and walked out of the elevator once the doors open. "Calm down, I was just joking with you." Kurt replied.

Lita smiled, still blushing. "Well here I am, night Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "See you later Lita, bye." Kurt hugged Lita before walking off.   


Lita watched Kurt disappear around the corner, Lita leaned against the door, with a sheepish grin on her face. Tonight had been great, she had seen a whole new side of Kurt Angle, and despite her earlier heartache with Matt, Lita was starting to like Kurt Angle more and more by the minute. "I can't fall for him." Lita muttered walking inside her hotel room.   


~*~

Lita smiled at the young girl in front of her and signed the autograph. "Thanks!" Lita said, as she watched the girl run off.

"You scared her off Lita." Kurt said, walking over to Lita, he smiled at her.

Lita rolled her eyes. "She probably knew you were coming and decided to run before you started preaching about your 3 I's."

Kurt laughed. "Intensity, Integrity and Intelligence ... those are my 3 I's and with my 3 I's you can too be like Kurt Angle, but only with a good diet plan ... " Kurt stopped when he heard Lita laughing.

"What does a diet plan have to do with anything Kurt?" Lita asked, still laughing.

Kurt laughed. "I'm thinking of doing a slimfast commercial and I was just practicing."

"A slimfast commercial? This comes from a man who hangs out with two guys who order pizza for dinner every *single* night? I think those slimfast people are getting the wrong man." Lita replied, grinning.

"Yeah yeah, be like that." Kurt looked up and smiled at Trish. "Hey Trish, well I'll be going ladies, see you guys later." Kurt waved to Trish and Lita and walked off.   


Trish eyed Kurt for a few seconds before turning to Trish. "Okay spill, what was going on with you two? There was major flirtage! I saw all the flirtage and ... **SPILL**." Trish said, with a giddy grin on her face.

"Nothing was going on. I don't fall all over guys, they're just not worth it." Lita replied, signing another autograph.

Trish shook her head. "That guy is worth it, he's definitely worth it."   


~*~

Lita laid on the couch, her legs resting lazily on Jeff's lap. "I got a problem Jeff." Lita said, frowning.

Jeff looked at Lita, concerned and curious. "Go for it, I'm listening."

Lita sat up, brushing her legs off of Jeff's lap. "After the whole Matt thing, I swore off of men, I just told myself they were worth too much trouble. But now there's this guy and he's not what I thought he was; He's sweet, funny, he understands me and he hasn't pressured me to be anything but a friend. There's a definite connection going on between us but he hasn't tried to kiss me or even put a move on me. I used to think that no guy was worth the trouble but he's proving to be worth it." Lita said, quietly.

Jeff nodded. "It's Kurt isn't it? Don't look at me like that way, I see you two when you guys are together. Joking around each other, pushing each other, eating lunch with each other. I'm not the only one that sees it, look Lita if you like him, go for it. Not every guy is going to leave you, some guys will stick around and Angle definitely seems to be interested." Jeff replied.

Lita smiled and hugged Jeff. "Thank you for being there for me, through everything."

Jeff hugged Lita back. "Thanks for being in my life."   


~*~

"What are you doing here Lita?" Kurt asked, opening his hotel room door, he moved aside so Lita could walk in. Kurt shut the door after Lita walked into his hotel room, Kurt threw Lita a questionable look. "Not that I don't enjoy your company."

Lita sighed and turned to Kurt. "Kurt for these past few weeks you have been one of my best friends, offering me a laugh when I needed it. After the whole Matt incident, I needed someone who wouldn't put a ton of pressure on me, and you didn't put any pressure on me, you were the perfect friend. I told myself after Matt, that no guy was worth all of this trouble ... but you're worth it Kurt. I've fallen for you, I have unexpectedly fallen for you, and the oddest thing is Kurt --- I don't want to stop falling for you Kurt. You are one of the most honest and down to earth guys I have ever met, I didn't see the real Kurt Angle before, but I see him now and I like this guy so much that I am willing to put my heart on the line for him, I just want to know if he would be willing to open his heart up to me?" Lita said, staring at Kurt.

Kurt stared at Lita for a long time, not knowing what to say to the beautiful redhead in front of him; He hadn't been expecting this, this has been the last thing he had expected when he heard a knocking on his hotel room door.

"Kurt?" Lita asked, staring at Kurt concerned.

"You took me by surprise." Kurt started, he cleared his throat. "A good surprise, god a terrific surprise. I didn't know you felt the same way about me. I mean this past few weeks have been great between us, and despite how much I like you, I didn't think you were ready to like someone especially after Matt, and especially a guy like me. I'm no Matt Hardy ... "

Lita took Kurt's hands. "And I wouldn't ask you to be. I like you, for you Kurt Angle. You made me laugh at my most depressed time and I have realized, if anyone is worth it ... it's you. I have asked Jeff and Trish, and they both told me the same thing ... you're worth it, so I finally asked myself, and my heart told me the same thing Trish and Jeff told me. Which is yes Kurt, I have had trust issues ... until you entered my life. Sure you had been right under my nose this whole time, but this time I am choosing not to be so oblivious. How about me and you go to that chinese food restraunt, laugh over sweet and sour pork and chicken chow mien ... see where we go from there and if it doesn't work, you at least got a free dinner, my treat."

Kurt laughed. "Anything is better then pizza --- "

Lita smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kurt asked, arching up his eyebrow.

"Yes I am, got a problem with it?" Lita asked, smirking.

"Not a problem in the world, let's go." Kurt said, smiling.   



End file.
